Wolf's Bane, What I Live For
by LokiTheCheshireCat
Summary: Ashleigh Bane (Ash) is a werewolf on the run from her rogue pack. She seeks refuge in Beacon Hills, where she gets accepted into the local pack. To be exact Derek Hale's pack. When she starts falling hard for him and breaks her heart, will she get back on her feet? Or will Derek return her affections when he realises what she needs most is a family? Derek/OC Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Heys guys! Here's a new fanfiction for y'all! This is one was inspired when I saw Teen Wolf. It was so awesome. This one is a Derek/OC story. I mean have you seen Tyler Hoechlin? Anyway, I decided to bring out Derek's soft side. Hope you like this!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Prologue

Ash's POV.

"Michael! C'mon." I hissed furiously to my brother. We ambled through the undergrowth. Leaves and twigs swatted at my face as we raced away from our pack. It was a night with no moon, a time perfect for leaving them. We were on the edge of the town when we heard the howling break out, that was when we ran. It was thunderous. We ran, the wind kissing our cheeks as we did so. "Run!" Michael howled as we ran, dropping onto our fours. We ran, stumbling along the way. "He's gaining on us." I said, hurrying onward. "You go ahead, I'll hold them off. Don't even try to disobey me Ash, I'll meet you by the gas station." Michael said, skidding to a halt. I gave my brother one last longing look before I raced off to the gas station three miles off.

One hour…

Two hours…

Five hours…

Ten hours…

I waited…

And waited…

Michael never came. The next night, I ran, as far as I could from my pack. They had killed my brother, my only family. I ran, tears streaming down my face. He would have been killed by my pack. No , my old pack. I would get my revenge soon, if not any chance I could get.

Florida…

San Diego…

Minnesota…

New York…

Now I was in California, Beacon Hills to be exact. It was my first day at school. On my way there, on my skateboard, with my tights rolled up, something got embedded in my leg. Pain shot up my leg and I looked around. Having no choice, I used my nose to sniff around. Hunters. I looked down at my leg to see a glowing bullet in my leg. A wolfsbane bullet. I groaned and wrapped a handkerchief around my wound, before pulling down my leather tights. I winced and gritted my teeth in pain, but continued on my way to school. Wonderful, there were werewolf hunters in the area and I was going to be shot dead soon. I continued on my way to school, deciding on walking since it would take too much effort for me to skateboard to school.

So how'd you like this! I know its short but I'll try to make the next one longer.

Ches out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's another chappy! Hope this is okay!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Chapter 1

"Ah, class this is our new student, Ashleigh Bane." Professor Harris said, introducing me to my new class. I gave a small smile and froze for a spilt second. There were werewolves in the room. Not one but two. I looked around, trying to pinpoint who they were. I realized that there were two guys in the class that were looking straight at me, one with dark black hair and the other with blonde-brown hair. I took the empty seat between them. The one with blonde-brown hair smiled at me.

"Issac,Issac Lahey," he introduced himself, baring his teeth in a smile. I saw extended canine teeth in his grin and smiled in reply, baring my pointed teeth. The other, with black hair, was more cautious, flashing his yellow eyes for a split second. "Scott McCall." He greeted. I flashed my eyes in response as they shifted from a dark chocolate brown to a bright blue. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Allison Argent," came the chirpy voice from behind me. There sat a girl with curly brown hair and dark eyes. She offered a smile. "And I'm Stiles Stilinski." The boy in front of me said grinning. I smiled, I had a feeling this school was not going to be so bad after all.

"Ashleigh, wait up!" Came the voice. I turned to see Issac racing towards me. He casually draped his hand over my shoulders. "So what's a wolf like you doing around these parts? Don't you have a pack?" He asked. I sighed and shrugged. "Firstly, I prefer Ash, and secondly, I don't have a pack, not anymore. I'm an omega, a lone wolf." I said gloomily. Issac looked at me in puzzlement. I rolled my eyes, this pup was sure curious.

"Look, mypack went rogue okay, they started killing people and those who disobeyed we're killed, those that remained were forced to kill. My brother," I paused for a moment as grief took over. "Michael and I ran away, hoping to be free. The pack tracked us and he went back to stop them. I never saw him again. Ever since, I've been running, never staying in one place for too long. What about yourself?" I asked finally, catching the sympathy in Isaac's gaze as he listened to my story.

He shrugged. I'm a beta, I'm in a pack with Scott. Allison and Stiles know about us and Allison is or was a hunter. Her family's kinda out of the business." Issac explained. I nodded. "Hey, since you're an omega, why not join our pack, I'm sure Derek will let you join, anything to expand his pack." He suggested. I arched an eyebrow. "Derek's the alpha." Issac offered. I nodded again, trying to hide the wince as I hissed through gritted teeth as pain shit up my leg. "I'll take you during our free period." He suggested and I nodded.

Our free period camabout and I almost fainted on the way out of class if it were not for Issac catching me in time. "Whoa, steady, c'mon, Scott is tagging along with Allison." He informed me as we left the school.

We arrived at an old partiakky burnt house in the woods. Issac and Scott walked through the doors confidently and Allison and I followed, quietly taking in my surroundings. The moment we stepped inside, I got goosebumps. "Issac, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Came the question. We looked around the area and saw a man sitting at a desk and another standing by the window. "Free period, I brought someone that you might want to meet." Isaac responded as he shoved me in front of him.

"Hello,I'm Ashleigh Bane." I said, taking my chin in an effort not to show I was scared. The man by the window turned to face me and my breath hitched, he was handsome. A chiseled face, dark hair, a two day old stubble to complete his look, this guy was hot! Not to mention the fact that he was tall and muscular at that. "Derek Hale, I'm the alpha." He said looking at me, his cloudy green eyes blaming red. The man by the dssk smiled, he HD the same chiseled face and I guessed that they were probably related.

I'd like to hjoin your pack." I said, wincing as pain shot up my leg again, definitely not the best time. "Are you okay?" Derek asked as I felt myself pale. I crouched to the ground and rolled up my leather tights to reveal the stained handkerchief and the bipullet wound. It was causing an infection. "Holy crap, Derek that happened to you before." Scott gasped as he and Issac knelt beside me. "Scott you need to get me a silver bullet, now!" Derek said, kneeling beside me to inspect my leg. "You'll be alright, just breathe." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I let out a moan. "I have a silver bullet," Allison said, receiving questioning looks from eveyone. "What? It's just in case of emergencies." She reasoned handing the bullet to Derek. He pulled the tip of the bullet off with his teeth and emptied the powder inside, after lighting up the powder, he held it in his palm. "This is going to hurt so you might want to brace yourself." He warned. I clamped my teeth together as he pressed the silver powder into my wound, I screamed in pain and bit my lip so hard that I drew blood. After a while, the pain subsided and I was able to stand.

With ahuff, I got to my feet and waited for a response from anyone. "Anyone that can survive that kind of pain can join this pack." The man by the table piped up. "Peter's right." Derek said, "you can join the pack." He said offering the slightest smile and judging by the shocked look on everyone's faces, I could tell he did not smile much.

How was that? Hope you like it!

Ches out


End file.
